


Mikan is so done with them

by Ashchicken_1



Series: Lucky gamer aid [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Mikan is so done, Multi, Nagito komaeda is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashchicken_1/pseuds/Ashchicken_1
Summary: Chiaki ends up in a doctors office, see's some friends from high school, and asks them out... kindaaka Mikan is done with both of them and just want's to go on a date with the cute gamer and the man who usually has zero self preservation :)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Lucky gamer aid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069520





	Mikan is so done with them

“How did you break your nose again?” a bewilder Nagito said as he looked at the short girl in front of him “I was playing tetris and a ran into a wall and well honestly I didn’t think it would do as much damage as it did”  
Nagito looked over to Mikan, the only nurse who was available at the time. “Please tell me she’s joking, Tsumiki.”   
“Sadly Nanami is not joking. She still had her DS on her when she came in and I can confirm that she was playing Tetris.”  
“Sorry Komada, It wasn’t my plan to come into your office today.”  
“It’s fine, this is fine..” he said, starting to pace the room.   
“If it makes you feel any better we could maybe grab something for lunch since it’s almost noon.” Chiaki said, looking at the 2 medical professionals in the room. “Unless you’re busy of course” Nagito was about to decline before Mikan answered them. “We’d love to Nanami, we just have one more patient. How about we meet up at the coffee shop that’s nearby?”  
“Ok, I’ll see you there.” and with that she left. Nagito looked over to Mikan with a frown on his face.  
“Why did you just agree to this?”  
“Because it could lead to a date and we both like her” he said matter-of-factly.   
“You know I hate when you're right.”   
“I know”, and with a small smile she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> this was short but I thought it was cute :)


End file.
